1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hammocks, in general, and to a collapsible, easily portable folding hammock stand or frame for outdoor use, in particular.
2. Description of the Related Art
Because of the recreational popularity of hammocks, collapsible hammock support structures have been suggested for holding a hammock in its opened position. One disadvantage of those that are available is that they are complex in construction and difficult to set up for use and later collapse. A second disadvantage is that they are hard to transport from place to place due to their weight and bulkiness.